


[dv]Doppelganger

by kakukoo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, 水仙互攻
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 21:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakukoo/pseuds/kakukoo
Summary: 就熟妇和带球jk互搞呗(挠头水仙互攻 Mpreg 尾巴play 补魔 产乳预警维吉尔代表5V，Vergil代表4seV





	[dv]Doppelganger

Vergil在落地之际一个前滚翻稳住了重心，使自己不至于狼狈地摔在地面上。他警惕地环顾四周，意识到自己貌似被空间裂缝传送到了一个房间里，还是在……房间主人的床上？

到底哪里出错了……Vergil一边眯起眼睛打量起这个空无一人但明显干净整洁的房间，一边回忆他劈开空间裂缝之前的细节。上次是把不知道哪个时空的年长但丁传送到了自己所在的时空，这次甚至直接把自己本人传送到了个陌生的地方？Vergil眉间的褶皱更深了，握住阎魔刀的手用力到指尖发白。为什么我还不能完全掌握阎魔刀的力量！他愤恨地咬牙。

总之再试一次……Vergil闭上眼开始调整体内的魔力。

然而一阵突兀的开门声打断了他。

他似乎是在瞬间就本能地摆好了进攻的姿势，但当他看清来者的脸时，他感觉自己的脑子有那么零点几秒的超载，被聚集的魔力重新安静地散布于体内。

那是……这个时空的自己？所以这里是十年后？二十年后？或者只是另一个平行的宇宙？Vergil皱起眉头盯着进门处站着的年长的自己，为他身周柔和的气场而不爽，但又因为那股不容忽视的强大魔力而打消了发起攻击的念头。

维吉尔早在房门外就感受到了那股属于自己但又略显青涩的魔力。看来又是一个因无法掌握阎魔刀的力量而掉到别的时空来的自己。他漫不经心地打开门，意料之中地看到床上那只半跪着的小狮子像一张绷紧的弓一样戒备地瞪着自己。

“下来，你弄脏了我的床单。”维吉尔注意到了年轻的自己正穿着鞋踩在刚洗不久的床单上。

而对方则是仿佛听到了什么攻击号令一般，像颗炮弹一样朝自己攻过来。维吉尔在内心叹了口气，无奈地用别在腰上的阎魔刀意思性地挡了一下，顺便把对方扣到了地上。

而那颗小炮弹却因此进化成了小火药的样子，他气势汹汹地在年长者头顶上方布下五月雨试图封锁其动作，同时随着魔力的释放，他的皮肤开始被鳞片包裹。青色的魔人闪电般地发起更猛烈的进攻。

维吉尔当然清楚年轻时的自己有多头铁，于是他干脆地选择了最快捷的停战方法。

还没能靠近对方的Vergil只感受到了一股足以令人窒息的强大魔力，伴随着炫目的蓝色光焰。他还没来得及反应过来就被巨大的冲击波击飞了，后背重重地砸在靠窗台的墙壁上。

刚刚那是……什么。Vergil喘息着盯着毫无变化的年长者，自己的魔人状态被迫解除了，对方头上的五月雨剑阵也消失得无影无踪。

突然，腹部一阵刺痛袭击了他，他下意识地低下头查看自己的情况，下一秒却被从地上捞起来按到了床上。

一阵天旋地转后，发觉了自己处境的Vergil愤怒地想要把骑在自己身上的混蛋掀下去，他刚一个动作，只听见耳边传来什么东西划破空气的危险响声，随即那个东西划破了他的耳朵，重重地钉在床板上，散发着无声的威胁，就像一个宣判比赛结果的旗帜。

Vergil忍耐着耳朵和腹部的痛处，不甘地朝那个东西看去。

仅一眼他便愣住了。

那是一条金属质感的尾巴，散发着蓝色的光泽和令人目眩的魔力。

Vergil斜着眼看向身上的年长者，这条尾巴明显是从他的身体上延伸出来的东西。

于是他安静了下来，缓缓地抚摸上那条尾巴。

Vergill的所有思绪都被“这是什么力量”和“我以后也能获得这种力量吗”的念头占满了。他接近痴迷地来回抚摸着它，沉迷于在两人之间不断流淌的同源魔力。丰沛的魔力在自己的身体里激起一阵阵甜美的电流，所有的痛楚都消失了，取而代之的是获得更多的欲望。

他一口咬上那条尾巴，牙齿在坚硬的鳞片上摩擦，贪婪地汲取着魔力。在咬上的瞬间他感受到了身上人的一阵轻微的颤抖，愈发沉重的呼吸声在两人之间的空气中散开来。

Vergil抚上腹部，他能感受到肚子里那个贪得无厌的小家伙正在欢快地吞食着源源不断的魔力。他满意地啃咬着，直到过剩的魔力转化成无处可去的热量堆积在小腹，直到身上那个人开始轻喘着用臀部磨蹭他的下体，直到年长者俯下身来喘息着与他交换了个令人情迷意乱的潮湿的吻。

维吉尔感觉自己禁欲多时的身体快烧起来了——都怪那个小家伙抓着他的尾巴又舔又咬的，像极了恶劣的但丁。自从但丁发现刺激尾巴里的魔力能给维吉尔本人带来快感后，这个战斗中致命的武器便变成了在床上极佳的助兴道具。但丁仿佛对这条漂亮的尾巴有着极大兴趣，孜孜不倦的开发让它甚至已经变成了维吉尔的一个新的敏感点，光是被玩弄都能让他忍不住摇晃起腰部来。

维吉尔和Vergil的舌色情地缠绕着，发出啧啧的水声。缺乏经验的年轻人不一会儿就被逗得满脸通红呼吸急促，已然把自己交给了情欲的年长者则一边诚实地发出甜腻的鼻音一边扒掉了双方的裤子，开始用对方阴茎上湿漉漉的前液扩张已经湿润了的小穴。

禁欲多天的身体太过敏感，光是摩擦内壁带来的酥麻感都让维吉尔舒服得软了腰。他半是紧张半是期待地往最敏感的那一点探去，那块硬币大小的凸起被按压带来的快感直接激得他匆忙中断了那个湿哒哒的吻，趴在年轻人颈边隐忍又放荡地呻吟出声。

他几乎是迫不及待地起身坐上了年轻人硬邦邦的阴茎，两人发出的满足叹息交织在一起。维吉尔俯视着身下的年轻人，后者看上去已经被亲得晕乎乎的了，红晕从脸颊飘到耳根，半眯着的泛着水光的眼睛可能在看在他身上耸动的人，也可能没在看，总之迷茫得可爱。

维吉尔闭上眼睛，最初的满足过后留下的是过于温吞的快感。他难耐地摆动着腰，熟悉了但丁的粗大的身体无法被干躺着的年轻的自己满足，他能感觉到自己身体内部正饥渴地叫嚣着想要更多。

于是他停下，睁开眼对上身下人聚焦起来的目光，用膝盖轻轻敲了一下他的大腿。“动。”他居高临下言简意赅地说，大有“你不动我就不满足你了”的意思。

他看到年轻人皱了一下眉，显然是对于被命令感觉不爽，尽管是在床上，尽管双方的欲望都被吊在半路。

于是下一秒维吉尔不禁发出了一声甜腻的鼻音——身下一记重重的深顶顶得他头昏眼花差点就这样射了出来。身体深处的饥渴开始被满足，维吉尔立即放浪地配合着继续晃动起腰，上半身扭得和水蛇一样，引导身下人向自己体内的敏感点猛攻，毫不掩饰地呻吟着。

维吉尔在年轻人示威较劲般的顶弄中感到自己的思绪已经被熟悉的快感占领了，恍惚中他觉得自己正在和出任务归来的但丁做爱，但丁的粗大凶器把他的肉穴撑得满满的，炽热的温度给他带来无尽的满足感。一想到但丁，维吉尔愤愤地感觉到他自己的身体明显更兴奋了，于是他不禁一边压抑着不甘和羞耻一边回想更多。

但丁和他做爱的时候喜欢趴在他肩头，一边自下而上地顶弄他的肉穴、研磨他的敏感点，一边在他耳边动情地喘息呻吟，展示自己被对方吸得多爽；他还会故意压低嗓音在维吉尔耳边说下流的荤话，让炙热的吐息和性感的喘息玩弄维吉尔的耳膜，让对方本因强烈快感而摇摇欲坠的理智悉数崩塌；他还会用色情的手法抚摸对方的脊背，坏心眼地打着圈按压着尾巴和脊柱的连接处，等到对方迷失在快感中魔力失控时再用富有技巧的抽插逼出那条可爱的尾巴，在快要高潮时一口咬上去，满意地看着对方高声呻吟着潮吹，最后把自身的精液全部射进那张不知餍足的小嘴的深处。

“啊啊……但丁……！”沉浸在下流幻想中的维吉尔不禁下意识呻吟着叫出了那个令他情迷意乱的罪魁祸首的名字，他满脸通红，身体不住颤抖着，临近高潮的尖锐快感使他眼前蒙上一层雾，身后的尾巴因为过载的快感而失去控制地在空中胡乱甩动。

快被逼上高潮的维吉尔没有看见那个年轻的自己像猫盯着逗猫棒一样盯着他挥舞着的尾巴，随即他感受到自己的尾巴被抓住了，就像但丁经常对它做的那样。然而他没看到的是年轻人对着他展示了一个充满情欲的坏笑后张口咬上了那条尾巴。

“啊——！但，但丁……嗯啊啊——”

Vergil感受到发狠地吸着自己的肉壁在自己咬上尾巴的那一刻剧烈地痉挛着吐出一大股清液，那个明显把自己当成了但丁并且因此潮吹着高潮的年长者在混乱中一边喊着但丁的名字一边不住地颤抖，这让他在几乎令人落泪的强烈快感中不合时宜地再一次不爽了起来。于是他发狠地把瘫软在自己身上的年长者掀翻在床上，上下易位，拉开身下人的腿，狠狠地再次顶进了他的身体深处，在身下人模糊的抗拒声中全数射在了里面。

他脱力地双肘撑在床上，看着被搞得乱七八糟的年长者闭着眼平复喘息的色气模样，感到一阵恍惚。他不禁抚上了自己的腹部，自己和但丁将来真的会是这种关系？他闷闷地想，感应着肚子里的魔力波动，没由来的一阵烦躁。

“你怀孕了。”Vergil看到年长者侧着头微微睁眼看着自己，平静地道出令自己感到屈辱的事实，不由得咬紧了牙关。

“你需要更多的力量。”对方看起来知道一切。他愣愣地往后退，看着对方起身。

“……你是未来的我吗？”Vergil忍不住问出了他最想却又最不想听到答案的问题。这感觉就像自己的命运被注定了一样。Vergil咬紧下唇。

对方不急于回答，只是继续往前倾，直到把他压在床上。

“我可以是，也可以不是。”他感受到对方在解开他的衣服，抚摸他的腹部。里面的小家伙因感受到了更强大的魔力而欢快地回应，一些转瞬即逝的蓝色鳞片像水波一样在腹部绽开。

“你要做的只是去获得更强大的力量。”在他震惊的目光中，身上的中年男性在一道炫目的蓝光中变成了一只巨大的蓝色恶魔，房间内的一切都因它周身的巨大压迫力微微抖动着。

“你要获得能够打败但丁的力量……”属于恶魔的威严的声音响起。Vergil半是恐惧半是痴迷地看着面目狰狞的强大恶魔，他也不知道自身的颤抖是因为害怕还是兴奋，亦或是渴望。“不被你的孩子超越的力量……”

“以及能够去爱他们的力量。”巨大的恶魔伸出长长的带有倒刺的蓝色舌头，撬开身下满脸通红浑身颤抖的年轻半魔的牙关，伸进去与他的舌头纠缠。

坚硬的倒刺划破了年轻人的舌头和脆弱的口腔内膜。侵略性的魔力融进血液，Vergil感觉自己浑身都像着了火一样，大脑一片空白，甚至忘了呼吸，直到对方收回了那条蛇一般的舌头，带出一丝血液和唾液混合的液体。

Vergil后知后觉地开始大口呼吸，并被自己来不及咽下的血液和唾液呛得剧烈地咳嗽起来。

在一片混乱中他被后穴和胸前同时传来的快感激得一声惊呼哽在喉咙里。身上的人不知什么时候变回了人类的模样，趴在自己胸前用粗糙的舌面舔弄着因怀孕而肿胀的小点。只是对方脸上还带有一些鳞片，头上还留着那对坚硬的冒着蓝火的角，那条冰冷的尾巴正绕在自己的腿上往外拉开以便手指能进到更深的地方。

“不，给我……啊啊！”Vergil因对方魔力的收敛而不满地扭动，却因后穴突然传来的强烈快感而软了身子。

“刚才的对你来说太过了，你还承受不了。”闷闷的声音从胸口传来，带来酥麻的快感。“如果你想要，就得自己争取。”

Vergil喘息着，因身体深处的渴望迟迟无法被满足而焦躁。他没有被尾巴缠住的另一条腿勾上年长者的腰，将他拉进自己。“进来……！”他装作恶狠狠地命令，也许是出于对之前被使唤一事的幼稚的报复心。

年长者只是直起了身挑了挑眉：“不要命令强者。”他用他滚烫的东西在那个湿漉漉的小洞外磨蹭着，然后看到身下人正瞪着他努力起身时，毫不留情地一捅到底。

Vergil发出一声短促的尖叫，重重地摔回了床板上，身上的恶魔还没给他适应的时间便开始了抽插。痛感和快感混杂在一起，体内的魔力到处乱窜就像狂欢。对方对于这副身体过于熟悉了，以至于他的每一个动作都能带来足以消磨自己理智的快感。Vergil断断续续地喊叫着，呻吟着，身下淫荡的水声让他烧红了脸，他恍惚地想起了那个错误的夜晚。

那个晚上，另一个时空的但丁深情地吻他，温柔却伤感地看着他，在他身上点燃情欲的火焰，无奈地卸去他的反抗，与他融为一体，看着他在陌生快感的浪潮中浮沉，最后把种子深深地埋在他的体内。

“唔嗯……但丁……”Vergil紧闭着双眼迷迷糊糊地呢喃着，那个但丁为什么要露出那样的表情？他感觉自己的身体已经化成了一滩水，脑子已经被搅成了糨糊，只能随着身上人的动作无力地摇晃着。

随即他感受到温热的吐息扑在脸上，自己的唇被另一双柔软的唇瓣贴上。他听着对方同样充满情欲的喘息，难耐地张开双唇，吮吸对方的舌头，并因被渡过来的魔力更加情迷意乱。

自己硬成小石子的乳头重新被捏住揉搓，甜美的电流使他不禁发出甜腻的鼻音。不知不觉中他感受到自己的腿已经被放开了，于是他迫不及待地把双腿缠上了对方精瘦的腰，随着对方的节奏晃动着臀部。

上下三个地方被同时刺激的快感让Vergil不由得落下泪来，年长者火热的阴茎肆意地蹂躏自己最为敏感的那块软肉，层叠的快感像海浪一样朝他涌过来，他能感到自己的甬道不住地谄媚地收缩着。从对方身上源源不断流向他的魔力让他感觉自己仿佛被母亲温暖的羊水包裹，他放开年长者的舌头忘情地呻吟着，胡乱地喊着下流羞耻的话语，他觉得自己快要过载了，已经太多了……

终于，堆积的快感在他年轻的身体里爆发了，一阵阵强烈的甘美电流窜过全身，他感到下身痉挛着涌出一股股爱液。羞耻和快乐让他头晕目眩，他只是本能地紧紧抱住面前的躯体，希望获得更深层的满足。

在最初的快感满满平静之后，他品尝着仍不住收缩的穴道带来的酥麻余韵，疲惫地睁开眼睛，只是毫无目的地看着天花板。

突然他感到胸前一股热意，被过分玩弄的乳头显然禁不起更多的挑逗，阵阵刺痛使他不禁往胸前看去。

他瞬间脸炸得更红了——满脸餍足的年长者正趴在他身上舔舐着他胸前的乳白色液体，空气中淡淡的乳香让他不愿承认他竟然产乳了。

“你需要恢复体力。”他听见年长者懒懒地说，“我给了你太多魔力了，我也累了。”

“睡一觉吧。”他看到对方起身在他身旁面对着他侧躺下，闭上眼，那条长长的尾巴把两人圈在一起。

于是年轻的母亲放弃了思考，任凭自己沉入深深的睡眠中去。

**Author's Note:**

> 我搞完了我太爽了！！！！！！  
后来5d一回家：？？？wtf？(×


End file.
